A-JAX
A-JAX *'Nombre:' **A-JAX (Internacional). **에이젝스 (eijegseu) en corea. **エイジェクス (Eijekusu) en japon. **'¿Por qué?' A-JAX (Ajax The Great) El nombre del grupo hace referencia al héroe mitológico griego AJAX, el cual se dice que ayudó a traer la victoria a los griegos durante la guerra de Troya. **'Nombre alternativo: '''DSP Boyz. *'Número de Ex-integrantes:' 8 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: ' **'Corea: 02 de Junio del 2012. **'''Japon: 08 Agosto del 2012. *'Disolución:' 31 de Marzo del 2019. *'Genero:' K-pop. *'Color oficial:' Azul *'Fanclub:' A-LIGHT **'¿Por qué?:' Porque los fans son la luz que ayudará a A-JAX a brillar. *'Ex-Agencia: 'DSP Media GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'PreDebut' DSP reveló teasers el 1 de Abril del 2012 en su canal oficial de lo que parecía ser su nuevo grupo ídolo de chicos en ese tiempo los apodaban SS502 despues tuvieron el nombre provisional de DSP Boyz, '''finalmente revelaron que el grupo estaba estaba compuesto por 7 chicos y tomaría el nombre de '''A-JAX, que hace referencia al héroe mitológico griego que ayudó a traer la victoria a los griegos durante la guerra de Troya. Al igual que su referencia mitológica, el grupo se ha dedicado a "ser el héroe en la competencia feroz ídolo en la industria musical". Ellos tomaron la frase en Ingles''' "Hero is back"' para presentarse frente a todos. '''A-JAX ' fue protagonista de su propio reality show llamado "Making the Star- DSP Boyz", que contó con 8 episodios, donde cada miembro da su propia introducción de cada uno de los miembros y de si mismos, donde también podemos apreciar como interactuan entre ellos. A-JAX se presentaron como taloneros de KARA en Karasia, que tomo lugar en la Super Arena de Saitama el 26 y 27 de Mayo del 2012 con las canciones "Never Let Go" y "ONE 4 U", siendo la primera vez que interpretaban estos temas en vivo. '2012: Pre Single 'Never Let You Go' y Debut en Corea y Japon con 'One 4 You El 1 de mayo, se reveló que el grupo hara su debut en Corea del Sur y Japón simultáneamente en 2012. A JAX seguira los pasos del grupo SS501. a-Jax ha firmado en las mismas condiciones equivalentes a otros grupos de ídolos masculinos coreanos, que ya han establecido su popularidad, se han dado, por lo que es un hecho sin precedentes. por lo tanto, están recibiendo mucha atención de japoneses de la industria de la música ". Por sus versiones japonesas, firmaron con el sello Universal Sigma, donde sus compañeros de sello Kara y Rainbow se firman actualmente. El nuevo grupo A-JAX, lanzo su vídeo musical para su single “Never Let Go”. No se ve a ninguno de los miembros del grupo en el vídeo, que está protagonizado por Goo Hara de Kara. Esta cancion es un previo del talento del grupo para darse a conocer. “Never Let Go” fue lanzado el 15 de mayo en Corea. La canción “Never Let Go” fue producida por Steven Lee quien trabajó en otras canciones como “Love Like This”, y “Love” de SS501. El nuevo grupo de DSP Media, A-Jax se extendió por listas de música de Corea con su single “Never Let Go” y en muchos de ellos llegaron al top 10. “Never Let Go” fue lanzado antes de su debut el 15 de mayo. Dentro de un día alcanzó el puesto # 8 en las listas de música en línea y en tiempo real. Después del lanzamiento de muchos teasers individuales y de una canción como prólogo, el nuevo grupo masculino de DSP Media, A-JAX, lanzo oficialmente su sencillo debut y su video musical “One 4 U” el 31 de mayo. Recientemente se reportó que DSP gastó alrededor de $50,000 dólares en los gráficos en este video musical. Teniendo un set muy detallado, los integrantes muestran sus habilidades de canto, rap y baile por primera vez. El 19 de junio, Universal anunció que "One 4 U" fue regrabada en japonés y se dará a conocer como su single debut en Japón. El single será lanzado en 8 de agosto de 2012. [ Fue también anunció que el grupo hará un evento de apretón de manos que conmemora el lanzamiento del single. Se llevará a cabo en Tokio el 8 de agosto, el 10 de agosto de Osaka, Nagoya el 11 de agosto y en Fukuoka el 12 de agosto A-JAX creó controversia por el movimiento de baile “Back Down” (“Caer de espaldas”) que hacen cuando presentan “One 4 U“. (El “Back Down” es un movimiento de baile en el que, tu pones una mano detrás de tu cabeza y caes de espaldas al suelo, sin alguna medida de seguridad. En los 90s, Kim Jae Duk de el primer grupo de chicos de DSP Media, Sechskies, hizo ese movimiento). A través de presentaciones de la semana pasada de “One 4 U” en el programa “Music Core” de la MBC, “Inkigayo” de la SBS, el nuevo grupo realmente debutó. Sin embargo, durante sus presentaciones, 6 miembros hicieron el “Back Down”. 'Regreso con tercer single 'HOT GAME' En 7 de julio, DSP Media comenzó un evento denominado "Proyecto de ala del coche", con el grupo conoce a sus fans las afueras de Seúl. En ese mismo comunicado, también se anunció que el grupo lanzará un nuevo single digital en julio. Un día después, se reveló una foto de la parte posterior del camión, revelando el nombre del nuevo single, titulado "Hot Game ". El grupo rookie A-JAX revelo su video musical “Hot Game”. La canción es su tercer sencillo digital y también fue lanzada el 11 de julio en Corea. “Hot Game” es una canción dance y Nicole de Kara aparece como la protagonista, podemos verla interactuando con todos los integrantes. El 17 de julio el fancafe de A-Jax se actualiza con el nombre del fandom del grupo, que se llamara "A-Light". El 9 de agosto universal Sigma anunció que "HOT GAME" fue regrabada en japonés y se dará a conocer como segundo single japonés del grupo, que será lanzado el 31 de octubre, 2012. '''Regreso con cuarto single '2MYX' Después de debutar al inicio de este año, el grupo rookie masculino A-JAX está preparado para su segundo comeback. Los chicos revelaron el primer teaser para su mini álbum. El teaser, el cual es completamente en blanco y negro, muestra a los integrantes persiguiendo a una mujer quien sostiene una cámara. Fuertes beats y sonidos electrónicos son agregados a la intensidad de la persecución. Ya que solo es un instrumental, la música que se escucha probablemente sea de una canción intro o la parte iniciar de su canción principal. No tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo ya que su mini álbum está programado para lanzarse el 15 de noviembre. Sungmin, integrante de A-JAX se lesionó la rodilla y necesitará seis semanas de descanso. Su agencia DSP Media decidió que por ahora, A-JAX continuará con las actividades de comeback programadas sin él. El idol estaba en camino a su práctica cuando se desgarró un ligamento de su rodilla derecha. Necesitará seis semanas de descanso para que su rodilla se cure por completo. Por ahora, no será capaz de practicar la coreografía o participar en actividades de promoción que inician el 28 de octubre con su comeback. El grupo rookie de DSP media, A-JAX, reveló el 15 de noviembre su video musical comeback “2MYX”. Aunque el teaser que previamente revelaron fue en blanco y negro, pero el video musical es a color y lleno de brillantes luces. “2MYX” es la canción principal del primer mini álbum del grupo el cual fue lanzado el 15 de noviembre. También incluye sus anteriores canciones “Never Let Go”, “One 4 U” y “Hot Game” junto con las nuevas canciones “Catch Me If You Can” y “Your Song”. '2013: Segundo Mini Album 'Insane En el Facebook oficial del grupo se ha publico un teaser acompañado del mensaje: “Pronto regreso de A-JAX…” Para este nuevo mini-álbum el grupo ha optado por una apariencia más casual, algo diferente a sus conceptos anteriores. El grupo masculino A-JAX se prepara para su regreso a la escena musical después de siete meses con el lanzamiento del video teaser para “Insane”, la canción principal de su segundo mini álbum. El video teaser revelado el 7 de julio muestra a sus compañeras de agencia, Jaekyung y Hyun Young de Rainbow como sexys enfermeras. También vemos al integrante Seung Yub quien parece ser un paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico, lo cual representa el nombre de esta nueva canción (“Insine / Demente”). “Insane” es el título de la canción de su mini-álbum y tiene un concepto electrónico híbrido con un estilo futurista. La canción es sobre un hombre que se vuelve loco cuando se enamora de una chica. El vídeo musical sigue el tema de volverse loco, mostrando a los miembros como pacientes de un manicomio (con Jaekyung y Hyun Young de Rainbow como sexys enfermeras) y secuencias oníricas. Cada uno de los miembros visten trajes de colores brillantes y tienen su propia habitación psicodélica llena de gatos, cabezas de animales, y espejos. A-JAX revelará el video musical completo el 11 de julio. 'Regreso con quinto single 'Snake' El 21 de octubre, su agencia anunció el comeback del grupo cuando revelaron una foto de su próximo sencillo “Snake”. Los chicos pasaron el verano promocionando su segundo sencillo “Insane”. Se dice que “Snake” es una canción del género rock funky con letra que compara el amor de un chico con una serpiente. Recientemente A-JAX sorprendió a sus fans al dar una pista sobre un comeback a través del programa de variedades online “A-JAX’s Snake Parenting Diary”. La imagen teaser muestra a los integrantes con outfit de chicos exploradores quienes parecen estar acampando. Fans están interesados en cómo el grupo integrará el concepto de serpiente y chicos exploradores con el género rock funky. El vídeo musical de “Snake” fue revelado el 28 de octubre y presenta a Go Woori de Rainbow mostrando sus encantos seductores y cómicos con un “baile de la serpiente”. También se informó que Woo Ri mostró su apoyo como sunbae y compañera de agencia de A-JAX, controlando cuidadosamente la filmación del vídeo musical, incluso después de que había terminado su parte. '''2016: Abandono de Park Sungmin, Ji Hoo, Jae Hyung, y entrada de Joong Hee Numerosas fuentes de la industria han informado el 7 de enero de que Park Sungmin ha mantenido largas conversaciones con los miembros y su agencia, y que ha decidido abandonar su papel como vocalista principal de A-JAX para perseguir una carrera como artista Hip&Hop. Sin embargo, no abandona su agencia, DSP Media, y continuará recibiendo su apoyo. Un representante de DSP anunció los cambios el 5 de febrero a través de la página oficial de A-JAX. El dijo, “Ji Hoo se dedicará a la actuación, mientras que Jae Hyun y Sung Min van a hacer el tipo de música que ellos quieren hacer. Vamos a apoyarlos ya que ellos han decidido seguir su propios caminos hacia sus sueños. Mientras que Ji Hoo y Sung Min han iniciado un camino independiente, como su compañía de gestión, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para apoyarlos”. También se reveló que Jae Hyung ha dado fin a su contrato y el nuevo miembro Joong Hee se ha unido al grupo. A-JAX se ha reducido a cinco miembros que son Hyeong Kon, Yun Young, Seung Yub, Seung Jin, y Joong Hee. '2017: Primer Single Japones Oficial 'Romeo El 28 de julio A-JAX revelo que lanzaria su primer single japones oficial "Romeo" el 18 de septiembre, el mismo dia el grupo revelo un video teaser y DSP Media revelo que el grupo tendria mini conciertos por varias ciudades para promocionar "Romeo". El 18 de septiembre A-JAX lanzo su primer single "Romeo" y el video musical para el mismo, ademas lanzaron otro video musical para su cancion "Beautiful". El mismo dia A-JAX tuvo su primer showcase en japon delante de varios medios y fans. 'Entrada de Seungjin y Junghee al Programa 'The Unit' El 22 de septiembre se revelo que Seungjin y Junghee participaran en el programa de supervivencia de reinicio de ídolos de KBS, “The Unit”. Ex-Integrantes 600px|centre '''De izq. a der.: Yun Young, Jung Hee, Seung Jin, Seung Yub, Do Woo. * Sung Min (2012 - 2016) * Hyo Jun (2012 -2016) * Jae Hyung (2012 -2016) * Do Woo (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2012-2019) * Yun Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2012-2019) * Seung Yub (Vocalista, Bailarín) (2012-2019) * Seung Jin (Rapero, Vocalista, y Bailarín) (2012-2019) * Junghee (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) (2016-2019) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *''Fate In'' tema para Vampire Flower (2014) *''Vampire Flower'' tema para Vampire Flower (2014) Colaboraciones * B1A4, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB), Young Ji, A-JAX, APRIL, OH MY GIRL & Kassy - Fingertips Love (2016) Reality Show *MAKING THE STAR : DSP BOYZ (2012). Programas De Tv *Hello Korea Season 2 *ISAC (2016). *ISAC (2014). *Night Time Restaurant (2013). *A-jax´s Snake Parenting Diary (2013). *Weekly Idol junto a 2EYES (2013). *After School Club (2013). *ISAC (2013). *13.09.07: MBC Sebakwi (Hyeongkon) *13.09.03: MBC Idol Sports Championships (Hyeongkon, Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.08.20: Weekly Idol Recording *13.07.31: KBS Vitamin (Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.07.28 KBS 1000 Song Challenge (Hyeongkon, Hyojun, Sungmin) *13.07.20 Star King (Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.07.20 Sebakwi (Hyeongkon, Seungjin) *13.07.14 Dream Team (Hyeongkon) *13.07.13 Star King (Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.03.10 Dream Team (Hyeongkon) *13.03.07 켠김에 왕까지 *13.03.03 Dream Team at Suwon (Hyeongkon) *13.02.07 Dream Team (Hyeongkon, Seungyeop) *13.01.28 Idol Sports Championship (Jaehyung) *13.01.27 Dream Team at Hanshin University (Hyeongkon) *13.01.06 Dream Team at Doowoon University of Techonology (All except Sungmin) *12.12.16 1000 Song Challenge (Hyeongkon, Sungmin, Hyojun) *12.11.22 Channel A Open Studio *12.10.21 Dream Team at Cheongshim Pyeonghwa World Center (Hyeongkon) *12.09.02 Dream Team ouside KBS Hall Yeouido (Hyeongkon) *12.09.02 1000 Song Challenge (Hyeongkon, Sungmin) Entrevistas *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Jaehyung) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Hyo Jun) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Sung MIn) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Hyeong Kon) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Seung Jin) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Seung Yub) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Yun Young) *13.04.15: Gurupop (A-jax) Programas de Radio *13.11.12: Arirang Radio Super K-POP *13.07.28: SBS Radio Youngstreet *13.07.21: Shindong’s ShimShimTaPa Radio *13.05.10: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Hyeongkon) *13.05.03: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Hyeongkon) *12.12.21: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Hyeongkon & Seung Yub) *12.11.28: Shindong´s ShimShimTaPa Radio (D-Unit & A-jax) *12.07.12: SBS Radio Youngstreet Tours Conciertos Participativos: *14.02.02: DKFC 2 *13.10.27: Vizit Korea Showcase in Singapore *13.10.06: Gyeongju Hallyu Dream Concert (Gyeongju Citizens’ Stadium) *13.09.01: Incheon Korean Music Wave *13.08.03: MNET M Super Concert *13.06.02:SGC Super Live Concert in Japan *13.04.19: Suncheon Bay Garden Expo *13.03.15: Korean Musi Wave in Bangkok *13.01.05: Lotte World Performance *12.12.31: MBC Gayo Daejejeon *12.10.22: Monday Fashion Week Dominic’s Way S/S collection *12.10.08: Sigma Festival 2012 Okinawa *12.10.04: 2012 Hallyu Dream Concert *12.10.02: MCD in Thailand Festivales: *13.10.11: Chinese Exchange Students Festival *13.10.03: Cheongweon Life Festival *13.09.14: Sigma Festival in Tokyo *13.05.15: SOPA K-POP Youth Festival *13.08.24: Pyeongtaek Rock Festival *12.12.23: Pyeongtaek Rock Festival *12.09.22: K-POP Cover Dance Festival *12.07.30: Expo 2012 YEOSU KOREA Pop Festival *12.07.23: Music Core: Ulsan Summer Festival Curiosidades *El MV de "Never Let Go", que contaba con la participación de su superior Goo Ha Ra, llegó al TOP 10 (8vo puesto) en las listas, sin ser este su debut oficial ni su canción principal. *Al principio se dijo que se iba a llamar SS502 ya que era la nueva banda se chicos que sacaba DSP y ellos aseguraron que continuaría con el éxito que SS501 había conseguido incluso de llegar a ser considerados reyes igual que ellos, pero debido a la oposición de las fans de SS501, se decidió cambiar el nombre. *Siempre se han considerado los dongsaengs de SS501 y quieren seguir sus pasos. * Después de su debut con "Never Let Go + ONE 4 U", el movimiento 'back down' de este último fue sustituido por una caída simple, ya que fue considerado peligroso por su compañía. (el 'back down' consite en caer sobre la espalda en posición vertical, manteniendo el cuerpo recto, sin ningún dispositivo de seguridad. El primero en realizar esta coreografía fue Kim Jae Duc del grupo Sechs Kies, sunbae de A-JAX, en los últimos años 90). *A-JAX hizo un recorrido por Corea al que nombraron "National School Tour Fan Service" 'visitando escuelas secundarias, siendo este la primera vez que los chicos de A-JAX convivían con sus fans. *Los miembros revelaron que la coreografía de "'HOT GAME", la aprendieron en solo 2 días, siendo un poco problemático porque aun no se acoplaban bien a esta y tuvieron que ensayar sin descanso incluso el día de la filmación del MV. *El fanmeeting realizado el 8 de Julio del 2012 en Busan tuvo gran acogida por sus fans, trayendo consigo muchas alegrías y locas aventuras. *Son la versión masculina de RAINBOW (2009-2016). *A-JAX son conocidos como los dongsaengs de KARA, lo que motiva a los chicos a querer ser mejores cada día para que todos en la compañía se sientan orgullosos. *La canción "2MYX" fue compuesta por el mismo autor que hizo "Run Devil Run" de Girls' Generation, Y se dice que es la contestación a esta. Otros dicen que es un homenaje al rey del pop MICHAEL JACKSON, pues el baile y el ritmo de la canción tiene un cierto parecido al estilo. No se sabe si es un homenaje pero Seungjin dijo que en esta (2MYX) hubo influencia de Michael. *Para el comeback de "2MYX", los miembros se ha vuelto más atractivos y han madurado en estos 6 meses de carrera. *En el año (2013) hicieron una breve presentación en el primer concierto en solitario de Kim Hyung Jun en Corea el maknae de la exitosa banda y de la misma empresa que ellos SS501. Él dijo a sus fans que debían quererlos y apoyarlos pero no tanto como a él, entre risas de él y sus fans. *Su comeback sera en Julio con su segundo mini-álbum'' Insane su teaser se revelo el 8 de Julio. Mientras que su vídeo musical se revelo el 10 de Julio, este cuenta con la participación de sus compañeras de agencia Cho Hyun Young y Kim Jae Kyung. *YunYoung no participó en las presentaciones de "'Insane'" debido a problemas de salud. *El vídeo de '"Snake'" cuenta con la participación de Woori. *En el MV de "Snake" no participaron ni YunYoung, ya que aún tenía problemas de salud, ni Sungmin debido a su pierna lesionada. *Participaron en el concierto Dsp Family Concert, el cual estuvo transmitido en 40 estadios,Salas de cine y Teatros en todo alrededor de el pais vecino de Japon con un lleno total en el cual tuvieron una colaboracion especial con Rainbow, Sechskies, Park Jungmin y Oh Jong Hyuk. *El dia 05 de abril del 2014 se mando un comunicado atravez de A-jax101 el fanpage mas fuerte del grupo donde por una fuente fidedigna la sub unidad seria cancelada y no se sabe para cuando hagan su regreso. *Los miembros Jaehyung, Hyeong Kon, Seung Yub y Hyo Jun fueron escogidos para actuar en la adaptación de la novela "Vampire Flower", el cual saldrá al aire mayo-junio de este año. Esta fue emitida on-line a través de Naver y consiguió 1 millón de visitas y que fuera #1 en busquedas en Naver el día de emisión de su primer capítulo. *Tuvieron su primer Showcase en Beijing, China el Mayo 6 del 2017. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial Corea * Twitter Oficial A-JAX * Facebook Oficial * Cafe Daum * Youtube Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Youku Oficial Galeria DSP_Boyz_official_name_revealed_to_be_A_JAX__24042012023302.jpg A_JAX_releases_2nd_teaser_featuring_Goo_Hara_10052012075328.jpg DSPBOYZ.png Tumblr m3bznwYVHk1rov98to1 500.png 2012530142540.JPG 2012530142632.JPG 2012530142540.JPG 2012530142632.JPG Videografia 'Corea' A-JAX - One 4 U|One 4 U A-JAX - Never Let Go|Never Let Go A-JAX - Hot Game|Hot Game A-JAX- 2MYX|2MYX A-JAX - Insane|Insane A-JAX - Snake|Snake 'Japón''' A-JAX - One 4 U (Japanese Ver)|One 4 U (Japanese Ver.) A-JAX - Hot Game (Japanese Ver)|Hot Game (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:A-JAX_-_ROMEO_M_V|Romeo Archivo:A-JAX_-_きれいだ_M_V|きれいだ Archivo:A-JAX_-_'YOU'|YOU Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2012 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:KGrupos disueltos